


Lids Down, I Count Sheep

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: John can’t sleep.





	Lids Down, I Count Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 20 July 2019  
> JWP #20: Working Cases in Your Sleep: Your work today should include an issue with sleeping (Somnambulism, exhaustion, insomnia, etc)  
> A/N: Title from the song [“Who Needs Sleep?”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4zofzvWNsU) by The Barenaked Ladies.

Insomnia wasn’t a condition John was accustomed to. His time as a junior doctor had taught him to manage extended sleepless periods, but that was different. His time in the military had taught him to sleep wherever and whenever the opportunity presented itself. An ability he’d grown accustomed to and valued greatly. So, lying awake in the dark in a comfortable bed beside a slumbering partner confounded him.  
  
He considered rousing Sherlock for an exhausting round of sex, but much as the idea appealed, he couldn’t bring himself to disturb him. He supposed he could get himself off on his own, and if Sherlock woke while he was at it and wanted to join in… No. Tempting but manipulative. He didn’t play those games.  
  
John tried counting sheep but lost track around 116.  
  
He tried to remember all the sleep-related quotes from Shakespeare but got stuck after knitting up the ravelled sleeve of care.  
  
He began listing all the muscles in the human hand, and then moved on to the arms, shoulders, neck, and torso.  
  
He’d gotten as far as hips when Sherlock rolled over and spoke softly. “If you’re going to mutter about body parts, you might put some to use.”  
  
“I didn’t want to bother you.”  
  
“Trust me, John.” Sherlock’s hand reached out beneath the covers. “It’s no bother.”


End file.
